The invention herein relates to an improvement of the "Adjustable In-vehicle Cup Holder" invention registered under U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,909, specifically referring to a kind of improved in-vehicle cup holder that provides easy and secure positioning without the incidence of attachment difficulties, opening, separation and falling after usage when the cover plate is closed onto the mounting plate; furthermore, will not shake, vibrate or produce unpleasant sounds even in a moving vehicle.
The invention herein was first improved by the father of the applicant as the "Adjustable Cup Holder In The Car" (U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,909) and, as indicated in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, was mainly comprised of a mounting plate (1), a cover plate (2), a left clip arm (3a), a right clip arm (3b), and clip arm rod (4). Although such an adjustable in-vehicle cup holder offers more practicality than conventional in-vehicle cup holders, no clasping structure or device was designed in between the mounting plate (1) and the cover plate (2) and following a certain period of usage, the mounting plate (1) deformed, or the protruding brackets (strips) (13) at the lower two sides above the protruding shaft (15) or the holes (25) in the support edges (22) and (23) at the two sides of the cover plate (2) became damaged through wear, which led to an overall structural loosening that disabled the aforesaid cover plate (2) from being securely clasped onto the aforesaid mounting plate (1) and resulted in the semi-opened situation depicted by the suppositional lines in FIG. 5 due to the impossibility of achieving the full covering of aforesaid mounting plate (1) illustrated by the real lines; in such a situation, the vibrations generated by vehicle operation and movement continuously shake the aforesaid cover plate and mounting plate apart and produces unpleasant sounds.
The applicant of the invention herein has accumulated many years of experience while assisting his father in the manufacturing and marketing of the aforementioned adjustable in-vehicle cup holder and, furthermore, has observed that the other conventional in-vehicle cup holders manufactured and sold by the same industry are affected by the aforementioned shortcomings and, therefore, conducted research and testing to develop the improved in-vehicle cup holder of the invention herein.